At the Movies
by animeninjaNIPPON
Summary: [Haga's POV] Haga and Ryuzaki go to the movies, but it's hard for the bug duelist to concentrate on the film when there are subtle distractions abound... [yaoi alert: Shrimpshipping]


By animeninjaNIPPON

This one's kinda old... I wrote it a long time ago, but it never made its way to the Internet. But now is the chance for this little story to shine! Contains mild slash, swearing, and sap, and is written in present-tense from Haga's POV. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, merely a deck of Fiend cards that I never get to use anymore...

* * *

So, here we are at the theatre. I heard this movie's supposed to be good, so Ryuzaki and I went to see it. I had better get my money's worth.

Here I am, sitting right next to Ryuzaki. He looks so different in the dim screen light...not that I care. I came here to see a movie, not watch my best friend's eyes glow. I'll just sip some of this soft drink until the film starts...

"Damn!" I spilled my drink. Stupid cheap plastic cups. You'd think they were imported from the United States or something.

"Don't tell me you spilled that on yourself," Ryuzaki says with a hint of annoyance. Now I'm even more embarrassed. I hope no one else saw that. If Yugi or someone like that was here, I'd never live it down.

"Here." Ryuzaki taps my shoulder and my stomach tenses up. I turn around, and he hands me a wad of napkins. I say "Thank you" and try to wipe the liquid off my shorts, but it's futile.

Oh well, the movie's starting. It's a two-hour show; I should be dry by then. Time to sit back and watch...

It's a good movie – kinda hard to follow, though. I wonder if Ryuzaki gets it. I'll just glance over at him... He appears to be enjoying himself. OK, I'll get back to the movie now.

Through the corner of my eye, I see him turn his head in my direction. Why is he looking at me? Well, fair enough, I glanced at him first, but the way he looked at me wasn't right. Crap – I'm missing the movie because of this!

God, I'm a bundle of nerves. I'll eat one of these little candies to calm myself. Mmm, strawberry-banana...

What the – ? Did he just look at me again? I glance over. His head is facing the screen, but his eyes are directed at me. Uh-oh. Gotta look at the movie...

"Do you get this?" he asks. I twist my head to the side, and he's merely centimeters from my ear. I just shrug as my cheeks heat up. Am I blushing? Why the Hell am I blushing?

OK – movie. CONCENTRATE ON THE MOVIE, HAGA.

A kissing scene. Somehow I feel weird watching a romantic scene with Ryuzaki. He better not get any ideas... What am I thinking?

I feel nauseated. How can one candy do that? It's probably not the candy, though. I was already anxious before that. It's...

...Ryuzaki. Oh my God, he's driving me crazy!

There he goes again! Stop looking at me like that, Ryuzaki! Don't you know you send a shock to my system with every smile?

Don't put your hand on the armrest! That's where the rest of my drink goes! Do you WANT me to touch your hand every time I reach for my beverage?

Actually, I wouldn't mind... In fact, I'm kinda "thirsty" right now...

Damn it! He moved! Make up your mind, Ryuzaki! Wait, this isn't right. I shouldn't get excited over another guy – especially not THIS one. And yet here I am, panicking, obsessing, yearning...

Come to think of it, this isn't the first time this has happened. But it's still better than those times I felt scared and protective when he would get his butt kicked on the street by those ungrateful followers who heckle us for losing to Yugi and Jonouchi. I didn't like seeing him get hurt, and I was scared he'd turn against me, too... He's all I've got... He's my only real friend, if he even counts as one... Does he count? A friend wouldn't make me feel this flighty...this insane...

"I can't TAKE it anymore!"

Wow, Ryuzaki took the words right out of my mouth. Wait, what does he mean by –

"Haga, I love you!" he whispers. "You're making me crazy! You've been driving me insane since Duelist Kingdom! You probably think I'm a freak for saying this, but I don't care – if I don't say it now, I'm going to lose my mind forever!"

Whoa...did he really say that, or did I just imagine it?

"Haga, wake up..."

"Hmm?" Where am I? I'm on the restroom floor with a wet paper towel on my head. I guess it was all a dream...

"You passed out after I told you how I really felt about you," Ryuzaki explains as he props my head up. "I'm sorry. I thought you felt the same way, 'cuz you were always dropping hints...or so it seemed, the way your face turns pink when I smile at you and stuff like that..." He looks devastated. "Oh God...why me?"

Well, now it makes sense why he hangs out with me. Nobody else wants to, since they all disagree with my philosophies...but he does...

I think I love him back. "I think I love you back."

My hormones are out of control. How I know this, God only knows. All I know is that I want to do something crazy...

He's looking at me again with that smile. And moving closer...

That does it – I have to kiss him!

Who cares if this isn't traditional? He's a good kisser. Not that I would know the difference; this one's my first. Somehow, I always knew it would be him. Or maybe I just wanted it to be him.

"Let's go." He pulls me off the floor and we leave.

Oh yeah. I definitely got my money's worth.

_The End_


End file.
